La fine dei giochi
by Djanet
Summary: E' il seguito de "La redenzione di un'anima". Dopo tutto quello che hanno passato Severus e Silvie dovranno sostenere la prova più dura prima di poter vivere in pace. Commentate, please!


UN NUOVO NEMICO

La vita scorreva tranquilla ad Hogwarts ormai da tre interi anni ma nessuno avrebbe potuto prevedere la sequela di eventi che sarebbe presto precipitata sulle spalle di chi già aveva tanto sofferto. Severus e Silvie Piton si erano trasferiti in pianta stabile nella scuola e la lasciavano solo in estate per andare ad abitare a castel Piton dove la famiglia di Severus risiedeva da 4 generazioni. Severus si era dimostrato un padre modello e gli studenti che avevano conosciuto l'insegnante burbero e perennemente di umor nero avrebbero stentato a riconoscerlo nell'uomo felice che pazientemente giocava con la figlioletta e la divertiva facendo apparire dal nulla giocattolini o fiori colorati. Anija cresceva forte e sana e già da piccola prometteva di essere una bellezza come la madre; i suoi occhi erano neri e luminosi come quelli del padre ma i lineamenti dolci e i capelli ramati erano certamente di Silvie.  
Era la fine dell'estate e i Severus erano tornati ad Hogwarts per approntare tutto per l'arrivo imminente degli studenti.  
"Severus, Silvie! Bentornati! E qui c'è la piccola Anijia… ehi tesoro, come stai, eh?" La professoressa McGrannit era venuta ad accoglierli al portone e mentre entravano nella sala Grande prese in braccio la figlioccia e accompagnò la famiglia alle loro stanze nella torre sud.  
"Silvie, stai benissimo. Le vacanze ti hanno fatto un gran bene… o forse è altro che ti rende così radiosa?" "Mmmh, non possiamo parlare… vero amore?" e giratasi diede un fuggevole bacio all'uomo che amava.  
"E c'è anche una novità. Avete saputo che Caramel è morto?" "Cosa?" trasecolò Severus.  
"Sì, è tutto vero. A quanto pare ha avuto un attacco di cuore fulminante… o almeno è ciò che dicono le fonti ufficiali. Al suo posto è salito un certo Manuel Cherris" La notizia preoccupò Severus perché un attacco di cuore fulminante a poca distanza dalla sconfitta di Voldemort e con tutti i Mangiamorte ancora in giro era veramente una strana coincidenza.  
Il mago si ripromise di fare delle approfondite e discrete indagini sul conto di quel Cherris.  
Finalmente soli a letto e con Anijia profondamente addormentata nella stanza vicina Silvie si rannicchiò nell'incavo della spalla del suo uomo e disse "Hai visto la McGrannit? E' così dolce con Anijia… dopo tutto abbiamo fatto bene a nominarla madrina della nostra piccola." "Sì, hai ragione. Se ci succedesse qualche cosa Anijia avrebbe comunque una famiglia" "A proposito… quando hai intenzione di rivelare ad Albus che ti sei candidato con la pozione anti-imperio per l'Ordine scientifico di Merlino e che riceverai domani la risposta?" "Eh, eh, eh… quando la leggerò, ovviamente!" le disse il mago e sollevandosi su un gomito la fissò per un momento prima di chinarsi a baciarla appassionatamente.  
L'alba era appena spuntata da dietro le colline quando Severus si svegliò, si vestì ed entrò in sala Grande per fare colazione in attesa del risveglio di Silvie.  
Inaspettatamente trovò Albus sul posto che si stava godendo un sorbetto al limone di prima mattina. L'idea fece rabbrividire Severus e il solo pensiero di mangiare una cosa fredda la mattina presto gli fece dubitare della sanità mentale del preside…. Dopotutto non era quella la stranezza peggiore del vecchio mago pensò sogghignando.  
"Ben svegliato Severus. Già in piedi?" "Sì… non riuscivo a dormire così ho deciso di alzarmi per finire di preparare le pozioni per Madama Chips. Prima però ho una certa fame" "Vieni, vieni. Che ne dici di un bel sorbetto?" "No, grazie Preside" Negli occhi celesti di Albus apparve una scintilla di divertimento che però scomparve subito alla vista dello sguardo serio del mago.  
"Qualche cosa ti turba?" "Sì Albus. Il nuovo ministro e il modo in cui è morto quello vecchio. E' decisamente strano che abbia avuto un attacco di cuore fulminante, no?" "Beh, anche io lo avevo pensato ma mi sono rivolto ai medici del San Mungo che conosco e mi hanno confermato la versione ufficiale. Ho anche provato a fare indagini discrete sul conto di Cherris ma non risulta assolutamente nulla di particolare. L'unica cosa che può essere utile è che è stato un serpeverde ed è un mago purosangue . Cherris è molto giovane e ci sono state fazioni che si sono opposte alla sua nomina ma ha dimostrato grande abilità nel sedare i tumulti nati dopo il conflitto con Voldemort. In pratica non ho trovato neppure una minima indiscrezione sul suo conto." "Continuo a non essere tranquillo ma non credo che ci sarà possibile fare più di tanto…. Almeno per il momento. " Fatta colazione Severus si diresse al laboratorio per lavorare in attesa della posta. Silvie giunse dopo un paio d'ore e i due trascorsero l'attesa terminando paioli interi di pozioni dagli odori nauseabondi e tenendo occupata la mente. Finalmente una grande civetta marrone chiaro entrò attraverso al porta aperta e si andò a posare sul tavolo affinché le fosse tolta la lettera che portava. Sulla busta, in caratteri di un bel verde brillante, c'era la dicitura: "Per il signor Severus Piton dal ministero della magia". Le mani del mago tremarono impercettibilmente nell'aprire la busta e nell'estrarre la lettera ma a Silvie bastò un semplice sguardo per capire che finalmente la conoscenza di Severus era stata premiata. Il mago sembrò farsi più alto di qualche centimetro nel porgerle la pergamena dove la commissione si diceva ben fiera di invitare Severus e la sua famiglia a Londra per conferirgli l'Ordine scientifico di Merlino, prima classe. La cerimonia si sarebbe svolta di lì a un mese.  
Silvie quasi gli volò al collo dalla contentezza e lui la sollevò tra le forti braccia e la baciò con tutta la passione che il suo cuore innamorato gli ispirava.  
"Amore è semplicemente fantastico! Sapevo che prima o poi avrebbero dovuto riconoscere la tua bravura e finalmente lo hanno fatto!" Toc, toc! Era Madama Chips che era venuta a ritirare le pozioni già pronte e che, incuriosita dai discorsi sentiti, voleva saperne di più.  
"Beh, abbiamo un ordine di Merlino prima classe tra noi!" le rispose Silvie e Madama Chips fece le sue più vive felicitazioni a Severus prima di scappar via a raccontarlo a tutto il castello. Tempo due minuti Albus scese nei sotterranei e, saputo tutto, decise di organizzare un ballo quando fossero giunti gli studenti per festeggiare l'avvenimento. A Severus non andò molto a genio l'idea ma il semplice ricordo della sua donna vestita da sera gli rese molto meno amara la pillola.

IL BALLO

Il tempo passava felice e il ballo si avvicinava… Silvie era andata a fare spese ad Hogsmeade aiutata dalla McGrannit e, con la scusa di voler fare una sorpresa a Severus, non aveva mostrato in giro gli acquisti. Finalmente giunse il giorno del ballo e Silvie chiese a Severus di prepararsi prima di lei e di uscire dalle stanze in modo da non vederla mentre si vestiva. Un po' scontento ma molto incuriosito il mago si diresse in sala Grande, vestito di tutto punto con un abito nero elegante, una camicia di seta bianca e un fiorellino bianco all'occhiello della giacca. Silvie si fece attendere più del previsto e ormai gli studenti erano arrivati e le danze si erano aperte quando finalmente fece la sua apparizione in cima alle scale. Severus rimase senza fiato per la bellezza della sua donna e ancora una volta stentò a credere di aver avuto la fortuna di incontrarla. La maga si era acconciata i lunghi capelli in cima alla testa in una crocchia dalla quale alcune ciocche scendevano ad incorniciarle il viso. L'abito di seta turchese le lasciava scoperte le spalle fasciandole la vita stretta nel bustino ricamato di perle per poi terminare in una ampia gonna. A completare il tutto c'era un diadema, una collana e degli orecchini simili ai ricami dell'abito. Tutti si fermarono alla sua comparsa ma lei, maestosa come una regina, si diresse verso il tavolo di Severus senza degnare di uno sguardo gli adoranti alunni più grandi che avevano appena scoperto di avere una professoressa che era anche una donna molto seducente.  
"Allora, è valsa la pena di aspettare?" "Ogni istante amore, ogni istante" "Allora, vogliamo andare a ballare?" "Certo" Severus le cinse la vita sottile con il suo forte braccio e la condusse attraverso i fluenti movimenti del valzer con una bravura tale da lasciare stupefatte molte ragazze della scuola che in lui avevano sempre e solo visto il cinico professore di pozioni. La folla smise di danzare per osservare i due ballerini che si muovevano con grazia e accordo non comuni e che erano così presi a guardarsi negli occhi da non accorgersi di nulla. L'orchestra terminò il pezzo e i due si staccarono malvolentieri, notando imbarazzati il vuoto che avevano intorno.  
"Amore… che ne dici di prendere una boccata d'aria? Fa molto caldo qui dentro." "Sì, hai ragione." E presolo sottobraccio si diressero verso al porta principale.  
Vista l'aria fresca della sera i due optarono per una passeggiata nelle serre della professoressa Sprite che si rivelarono di una insolita e insperata temperatura mite.  
Dopo un po' Silvie cominciò ad accusare stanchezza e Severus propose di andare a prenderle qualche cosa di fresco da bere. Ignaro di quello che sarebbe poi successo il mago si fermò a scambiare due parole con il professor Vitius ma appena la cortesia glielo consentì tornò alla serra.

SOFFERENZA SCHIACCIANTE

Sulla via del ritorno Severus avvertì un rombo proveniente dalla zona davanti a lui e, come un fulmine, avvertì nella testa una chiara sensazione di terrore e di urgenza. Preso alla sprovvista e impaurito che potesse trattarsi in qualche modo di Silvie il mago corse più velocemente che potè verso il posto dove aveva lasciato la maga ma non fece in tempo…. Quando arrivò ormai l'esile struttura di vetri era stata divelta dal terreno, le piante erano tutte bruciate e in alto nel cielo campeggiava il simbolo dei mangiamorte. Freneticamente Severus prese ad aggirarsi per il terreno dello scontro chiamando a gran voce il suo amore fino a che non entrò in quella che era stata al serra più piccola e lontana… e lì la vide. Il corpo del suo amore era riverso a terra e l'abito, strappato fino alla vita, rivelava una gran quantità di graffi, ferite e il segno inequivocabile della terribile Avada Kedavra. A quel punto le forze non lo sorressero più ed egli cadde in ginocchio accanto a lei, all'unica donna che era riuscita ad amarlo e che amava con tutto se stesso. E per la prima volta dopo tanti anni pianse, pianse come mai aveva fatto prima e con quelle lacrime lo abbandonò la speranza di avere una futura vita felice. L'animo schiantato da tanto dolore non resse, le forze lo abbandonarono e non riuscì a fare altro che prendere in grembo la testa della sua amata e cullarla dolcemente sconvolto dalla semplice prospettiva di tornare a vivere senza di lei. La sua vita era così cambiata e per un attimo aveva pensato di riuscire a dimenticare il suo oscuro passato ma questo era il prezzo per un momento di gioia. Non c'è redenzione per chi ha ucciso esseri innocenti e, ancora una volta, lui si maledisse per aver ceduto alla tentazione di tornare a vivere dall'esilio che si era imposto. Questo era successo per le sue colpe e ormai l'unica cosa che poteva fare era cercare di vendicare il suo amore o perire nel tentativo. La seconda ipotesi gli appariva molto desiderabile perchè non riusciva neanche a pensare alla possibilità di continuare a vivere; per il bene di Anijia lui sarebbe dovuto scomparire o anche i suoi occhi un giorno sarebbero diventati fissi e vitrei come quelli della mamma. Il dolore e il senso di smarrimento schiantarono il mago e l'incolmabile vuoto nel suo cuore generoso fu tanto grande da trascinarlo nel buio dell'incoscienza. Svenuto, la sua mente tormentata ebbe il sopravvento e la breve vita che aveva condiviso con Silvie gli passò davanti; nei suoi sogni rivide quando lei gli aveva dichiarato il suo amore e rivisse il loro primo bacio; ancora una volta avvertì il tepore di un corpo premuto contro il suo e sentì il delicato profumo dei suoi capelli. Per fortuna Albus e gli altri professori, incuriositi dalla prolungata assenza della coppia, fecero due passi nel parco e subito si accorsero di quello che era accaduto. La musica da ballo aveva coperto i rumori dello scontro e quando i maghi arrivarono trovarono Severus svenuto sul corpo della moglie, morta.  
Albus li fece levitare fino in infermeria e dopo pochi minuti Madama Chips riuscì a farlo rinvenire. Riaperti gli occhi la consapevolezza di quello che era successo crollò ancora una volta sull'animo tormentato del mago. "Lasciatemi! Devo scovarli quei maledetti! E li ucciderò uno ad uno!" Una furia cieca ed animalesca aveva acceso lo sguardo di Severus ma Albus e gli altri furono abbastanza svelti da costringerlo sul letto.  
"Severus, calmati! Non puoi fare nulla ora!" "No, Albus! Io li devo ammazzare!" "Lo so, Severus. Lo so. E lo farai, te lo prometto. Ma non puoi lanciarti nel loro covo così! Sarebbe morte certa!" La conversazione continuò di questo passo per un bel pezzo fino a che Severus si calmò abbastanza da ridiventare ragionevole e calcolatore come sempre. Proprio quando il tono delle voci si era abbassato ad un volume più civile dalla finestra entrarono un'intera squadra di maghi con le uniformi del ministero della magia a bordo di scope. Non si vedevano Auror perché dopo lo scontro con Voldemort ne erano rimasti pochi e si diceva che fossero tutti impiegati alla ricerca del covo dei mangiamorte. "Bene, meno male siete qui. C'è stato un omicidio" "Sì Preside Silente. Lo sappiamo. Abbiamo già visto la zona. Però non credevamo che ci servisse il colpevole su un piatto d'argento. Arrestatelo!" disse il capo della squadra puntando Severus con la bacchetta.  
"No, c'è un errore. La donna uccisa era sua moglie. " " E per questo motivo è ancora più efferato. Ma dopo tutto non sappiamo come funziona la mente di un mangiamorte. Abbiamo rilevato che il Marchio Nero è stato creato con la bacchetta di questo mago." "Non è possibile! La mia bacchetta è qui!" Severus estrasse la bacchetta dalla cintura ma proprio mentre la stava tirando fuori urtò uno spigolo della sedia vicina e dalla punta si staccò un frammento di vernice nera. Era evidente che quella che portava addosso era una semplice riproduzione di legno. Un mago può accorgersi della differenza tra una bacchetta vera ed un falso solo se tenta di fare un incantesimo e purtroppo lui non ne aveva avuto occasione da almeno la sera prima. Sembrava una situazione ridicola, un incubo surreale che peggiorò anche di più quando il capo della squadra gli imprigionò i polsi con un incantesimo intrappolante che nessuno, privato della bacchetta, avrebbe potuto spezzare. Albus cercò in tutti i modi di farli ragionare ma quelli se ne andarono portando il povero Severus con loro. Albus e gli altri professori giunsero a Londra appena in tempo per assistere al processo. Un processo così sommario non aveva precedenti e i maghi di Hogwarts si batterono strenuamente per salvarlo ma presto fu chiaro che l'intero Wizengamott era stato corrotto. Severus, con orrore di tutti, fu condannato ad Azkaban per omicidio. I Dissennatori si avvicinarono per portarlo con loro ma Silente riuscì a bloccarli tanto da dire "Segui l'esempio di Sirius" e da passargli una scheggia di vetro che si fuse nel palmo del mago . Albus sperò ardentemente che l'abilità di Occlumante di Severus gli permettesse di sopravvivere alla prova e che avesse afferrato il messaggio. Lo sguardo ardente di furia omicida che Severus gli rivolse fu sufficiente a tranquillizzarlo, almeno per il momento.

LA VENDETTA SI AVVICINA

I giorni passarono ma a scuola nessuno rimase inoperoso. Le lezioni continuavano ma tutti dedicavano ogni momento libero alle indagini che Albus aveva iniziato per avere le prove che avvalorassero le sue ipotesi. L'ansia diventava ogni giorno più tangibile ma le spie di Silente riferivano che Severus resisteva stoicamente e, almeno fisicamente, era ancora vivo. Dopo molti giorni finalmente le indagini approdarono ad una prima vittoria. Il popolo degli elfi del bosco, alleati dei maghi da molti secoli, riuscirono a scoprire una grotta molto ben nascosta nel fianco della montagna a sud della scuola. Non si erano arrischiati ad entrare ma avevano percepito al presenza di potentissimi incantesimi oscuri ed era assai probabile che fosse un covo di Mangiamorte. In effetti solo una base così vicina avrebbe permesso una fuga tanto rapida e una conoscenza così accurata della vita scolastica da sapere il giorno del ballo. Purtroppo quella era la loro unica pista e Albus lanciò il segnale che sperava Severus avrebbe raccolto. La scheggia di vetro che si era fusa nel palmo del mago era simile allo specchio che Sirius usava da ragazzo per comunicare con i suoi amici e che poi aveva dato al figliastro Harry. Albus non si era arrischiato ad usarla per comunicare con Severus perché sarebbe stata facilmente rintracciata ma un singolo impulso di calore e la scritta "E' il momento" sarebbero probabilmente passati.  
Intanto Severus sopravviveva come poteva concentrando la mente sull'odio e sulla vendetta in modo che i Dissennatori non riuscissero a portargli via i bei ricordi dell'amore. Il suo viso era scavato e, se possibile, ancora più pallido del solito. Profonde ombre scure contornavano gli occhi ormai divenuti vacui e spenti e una barba incolta gli era cresciuta sulle guance smunte.Era ridotto a uno spettro rispetto al forte mago che era stato ma il suo spirito combattivo era ancora vivo e l'arrivo del segnale risvegliò in lui la voglia di uccidere gli assassini della sua adorata Silvie. Nessuno ad Hogwarts lo sapeva ma la McGrannit aveva aiutato Severus a diventare un Animagus per aiutarlo nel suo lavoro di spia. L'animale in cui si trasformava era un falco e, come al solito, era stato un allievo talmente eccezionale, da riuscire al primo tentativo. Raccogliendo le forze rimastegli riuscì a portare a termine la trasformazione e a volare via. La fuga dall'isola fu ridicolmente facile ma per il momento la priorità del mago era di riuscire a raggiungere Hogwarts anche nello stato di profonda debolezza in cui versava da tempo.Per colmo di sfortuna passò in volo sopra ad una foresta babbana dove un cacciatore di frodo lo scambiò per una preda e gli sparò. Per fortuna la mira si rivelò alquanto imprecisa e ferì il falco alle zampe e all'ala sinistra. Accecato dal dolore Severus riuscì comunque a percorrere i chilometri che lo separavano dalla scuola e ad atterrare con ben poca grazia sulla finestra dello studio di Albus. "Severus!" Il mago tornò nella sua forma umana appena in tempo prima di svenire tra le braccia di Albus. Era ormai la mattina successiva quando Severus si svegliò con le ferite quasi del tutto guarite tranne quella alla coscia destra che era particolarmente profonda. Subito dopo comparve dalla porta della stanza il viso di Albus; anche lui aveva accumulato molte notti insonni e le rughe che gli segnavano il viso stanco sembravano essersi approfondite e moltiplicate.  
"Bene, visto che sei sveglio intendo aggiornarti sulla situazione. Temo che tu sia l'unico in grado di fare il tentativo. Gli elfi del bosco hanno trovato una caverna nella montagna a sud della scuola ma abbiamo appurato che è protetta da incantesimi oscuri e solo tu puoi riuscire ad entrare senza destare sospetti. E' la pista migliore che abbiamo. Dopo molte indagini discrete non sono approdato a nulla di ufficiale ma l'impressione che ho ricevuto dai miei "colleghi" è che qualcuno li controlla. Con l'arrivo del nuovo ministro almeno metà dei rappresentanti del Wizengamot è stato sostituito ed è ben strano che il tuo processo sia stato così rapido" "Quei maledetti mi hanno incastrato! Ma io arriverò in fondo alla faccenda e vendicherò la mia Silvie… Oh, sì che lo farò" "Certo. Ora dimmi, come è andata la fuga?" "Stranamente troppo semplice. Ho seguito l'esempio di Black ma non pensavo che i Dissennatori mi ignorassero del tutto….E' stato troppo facile ma l'importante è che ora sono qui e posso entrare nella loro tana." "Questo è un altro problema purtroppo. Quella tua gamba ha bisogno di guarire e ci impiegherà almeno altri due giorni anche se aiutata dalle pozioni. Non possiamo aspettare tanto o i Dissennatori scopriranno la tua fuga e verranno a cercarti." "Una soluzione esiste. Con Silvie sono riuscito a sviluppare una pozione che per 24 ore congela le emorragie. Se tutto andrà bene potrò entrare e uscire indisturbato e la gamba non mi darà problemi." "Non mi piace che tu vada da solo e per di più in questo stato" "E chi altro potrebbe venire? Sono l'unico ad essere abbastanza oscuro da non suscitare sospetti" "E poi sai bene che dopo aver preso quella pozione non ne potrai assumere altre per almeno trentasei ore" "Allora berrò prima quello che mi serve. Albus, è l'unica possibilità" Dopo molte discussioni finalmente Albus si convinse che la pozione era l'unica possibilità di riuscita. Intanto Anijia era riuscita a sgattaiolare via dalle amorevoli cure della McGrannit e in qualche modo aveva raggiunto l'infermeria. Le era stato detto che il padre era andato via per lavoro e che non sarebbe ritornato se non dopo diversi mesi; quel giorno si era svegliata presto e, irrequieta, si era alzata per andare a giocare nei corridoi con i fantasmi. Mentre passava davanti alla porta dell'infermeria udì la voce del padre e non resistette ad entrare; l'ingresso poco oliato cigolò e i due maghi si girarono verso il rumore. Gli occhi di Severus si riempirono di lacrime nel rivedere la figlioletta che giorno dopo giorno assomigliava sempre più al suo amore perduto. I primi giorni dopo la morte della madre erano stati molto duri per lei e l'assenza del padre l'aveva molto spaventata ma le cure degli altri maghi pian piano erano riuscite a riempire una piccola parte del suo vuoto. Le avevano detto che la mamma era andata in cielo e che era un posto talmente bello che nessuno voleva più tornare sulla terra ma Anijia continuava a ripetere che la sua mamma sarebbe tornata, ne era sicura. Alla vista del padre la bimba gli corse incontro e lo abbracciò piangendo. Il cuore del mago si svuotò improvvisamente dai propositi di morte e vendetta per far posto ad una infinita cascata di amore e di istinto di protezione per quella bimba che era ormai l'unico ricordo della sua Silvie.  
"Papà sei tornato! Ti prego diglielo anche tu che la mamma tornerà dal cielo. Diglielo!" Lo sguardo di Severus si fece triste e, sollevata la bimba a sedere vicino a lui le prese il visetto tra le forti mani e disse guardandola negli occhi "Amore, non posso. Hanno ragione purtroppo ma noi dobbiamo essere forti e pensarla sempre. Così continuerà a vivere, almeno nei nostri cuori. So che ti manca ma so anche che hai il suo stesso temperamento e che potremo insieme superare anche questo. Io non ti abbandonerò mai, hai capito piccola? Mai!" Anijia si asciugò gli occhioni e annuì; il tono di voce del padre, così serio, le aveva fatto perdere l'ultima speranza di rivedere la madre e ora avrebbe fatto ciò che ci si aspettava da lei, sarebbe andata avanti.  
"Ora però devo partire per un breve viaggio. Tornerò entro domani mattina." "No, non lasciarmi ti prego" "Devo piccola, devo. Però ti assicuro, starai bene con gli zii e io tornerò appena possibile." Intanto la McGrannit entrò dicendo "Ah, ecco dove eri finita! Ora però saluta il tuo papà e vieni con me a far colazione. Sai, devono parlare di cose da adulti " Anijia era affranta ma trovò al forza di asciugare le lacrime ancora una volta e di alzarsi.  
"Anijia, vieni qui" Severus si tolse da sotto il mantello una catenina d'argento con appeso un ciondolo a forma di serpente attorcigliato e lo mise intorno al collo della figlia "Questo è l'emblema della nostra famiglia, voglio che ora lo tenga tu. Me lo ridarai al mio ritorno, ok? E ricordati che tornerò a prenderlo" e le sorrise. Anijia guardò il ciondolo, smarrita nel vedere il padre allontanarsi nuovamente e con la paura di non rivederlo mai più. Il cuore di Severus urlava silenziosamente di dolore nel vedere la figlia allontanarsi mestamente al fianco della McGrannit ma sapeva che era per il suo bene e che ora avrebbe dovuto pensare a cose ben più importanti.

UN CUORE DISTRUTTO TROVA LA FORZA DI PARTIRE

Il mago si alzò a fatica dal lettino, prese la fialetta della pozione e si vestì con la sua vecchia tenuta da Mangiamorte che un elfo domestico gli aveva appena portato. Gli abiti neri suscitarono in lui un moto di ribrezzo mentre li indossava e il solo ripensare all'epoca in cui anche lui si travestiva in quel modo per uccidere giovani donne indifese… il suo cuore già tanto provato quasi non resse al ricordo e le forze di andare avanti gli mancarono. Albus gli posò una mano rugosa sulla spalla in un gesto che voleva essere confortante "Coraggio amico mio. Il destino vuole che tu torni a mettere quegli abiti ma devi ricordare sempre che non sei più uno di loro. Ormai sono solo vesti" "Per te è facile parlare Albus. A te non capita di continuare a vedere il suo viso allegro e il suo ricordo per te non è legato a questi vestiti. Ogni volta che li vedo non posso evitare di ripensare alla volta in cui l'ho salvata dai Mangiamorte e al fatto che il suo incontro ha cambiato profondamente la mia vita. E purtroppo anche la sua. Forse sarebbe stato meglio che l'Oscuro avesse dato quel compito ad un altro mago" "No, Severus. Non dire così. Se non ci fossi stato tu ora Silvie sarebbe morta senza conoscere il tuo amore e tu saresti ancora al suo servizio. Anijia non esisterebbe e forse Voldemort avrebbe già vinto sfruttando le tue capacità" "Albus, non posso evitare di pensare che è stato il mio passato ad ucciderla " il tono del mago era sempre più disperato… orami ben poco si poteva riconoscere in lui del Severus che era tornato alla luce e che aveva amato infinitamente la sua donna. Quello che Albus aveva davanti era un uomo distrutto dal dolore, senza forze né volontà; lui non l'avrebbe permesso e presto o tardi avrebbe ritrovato l'uomo che aveva imparato a stimare da tanti anni. Preso il coraggio a due mani, vedendo Severus sull'orlo di una crisi di pianto, gli diede un sonoro ceffone sulla guancia e approfittò dello sgomento del mago per parlare: "Adesso basta così Severus. Il momento per piangerla arriverà ma ora dobbiamo riuscire a trovare chi ti ha incastrato o tornerai di filata ad Azkaban. Fa in modo che Silvie non sia morta in vano. Affronta quello che devi fare, affronta la realtà e accetta di avere ancora una figlia per la quale vivere. So bene che il tuo cuore non ha più un'ancora alla quale attaccarsi ma pensa ad Anijia e a come vivrebbe, orfana di entrambi i genitori. Le hai promesso di tornare, onora la tua promessa e fa quello che devi!" Il discorso parve riscuotere il mago dal torpore nel quale era caduto e, finito di vestirsi, scese con il preside in Sala Grande per mangiare un boccone e discutere il da farsi. Nella grande stanza li aspettava un rappresentante del popolo degli elfi del bosco. La creatura si presentò come Bulwaif principe degli elfi della foresta ed era stato mandato per portare Severus alla grotta. Il principe si ritrasse alla vista di Severus vestito da Mangiamorte ma le onde di dolore che avvertiva dalla sua mente lo convinsero della bontà di quell'uomo. Presto i due arrivarono alle pendici della montagna in questione e dal basso Bulwaif indicò al mago un sentiero abbastanza facile per arrampicarsi fino alla caverna. Tutto era ridicolamente facile… troppo spesso Severus aveva visto Auror attirati in trappola proprio a quel modo ma non aveva detto nulla perché voleva essere lui a compiere quella missione. In fondo al cuore sentiva un vuoto, un baratro nero dove la sua coscienza rischiava di cadere di nuovo… dopo la luce che l'aveva risvegliata. Severus sapeva di non poterlo permettere; aveva promesso alla sua sposa di non tornare ad essere l'uomo malvagio che era stato in nessun caso e per onorare quella promessa era pronto anche a dare la vita. Dentro di sé cercava disperatamente di credere che per Anijia sarebbe stato meglio crescere con la McGrannit che con lui da solo ma in realtà ogni volta che guardava la figlia in lei rivedeva la madre… e questo non riusciva a sopportarlo. Presa l'ultima dose che poteva di pozione si accinse alla scalata che si rivelò lunga e faticosa. Giunto in cima sporco di terra e dolorante sfoderò la bacchetta, pronto al duello con le sentinelle. Ma non c'era nessuno. I capelli gli si drizzarono sulla nuca ma non fece quasi in tempo a girarsi che un enorme pietra cadde a ostruire l'entrata.

L'INIZIO DI UN INCUBO

"Tipico dei mangiamorte" disse ma la sensazione di essersi cacciato in una trappola aumentava ad ogni istante. Visto che la pietra era troppo grande per spostarla il mago decise di proseguire per il lungo corridoio. La luce della bacchetta era troppo fioca per illuminare le pareti buie dell'ampio condotto ma Severus continuò la sua discesa, senza considerazioni per la sua vita ma con in testa solo una voglia matta di mettere le mani su qualche suo ex-collega. La caverna in cui era entrato si rivelò un labirinto tremendo e per di più era coperto dall'incantesimo permanente anti-smaterializzazione, lo stesso tipo di formula che proteggeva Hogwarts. Senza molte altre alternative Severus continuò per la sua strada…. Erano ormai passate due ore da quando era entrato e il suo fisico cominciava a risentirne. In condizioni normali avrebbe potuto continuare ma dopo la prigionia si era indebolito molto e anche la sua potenza magica era diminuita. Tanto per precauzione legò alcune bende pulite intorno alla ferita in modo che non iniziasse a sanguinare all'improvviso e si accinse a continuare il cammino. Man mano che procedeva le pareti cambiarono aspetto e divenne sempre più chiaro che all'interno della montagna erano state scavate delle stanze in modo che assomigliassero a quelle di un castello. Ragni e altri esseri anche più immondi infestavano gli angoli bui ma Severus quasi non se ne accorse, ormai solo la volontà di mettere fine a quella attesa riusciva a muoverlo. Finalmente dopo molte ore di vagabondaggi il mago giunse in una sala circolare con le pareti tappezzate di seta rossa come il sangue e al centro una specie di trono. L'occupante, avvertita la presenza di Severus, rise e fece girare la poltrona in modo da essere colpito in viso dall'unica luce della stanza. L'uomo che si trovò davanti sembrava senza età, i capelli biondi erano raccolti in una coda che lasciava scoperto un volto segnato. Severus sapeva che l'uomo non era più vecchio di lui ma per qualche motivo la pelle del suo viso ora era simile a pergamena… solo gli occhi erano rimasti quelli che conosceva, brillanti e crudeli.  
"Severus. Ce ne hai messo di tempo" "Malfoy. Dovevo immaginarlo che c'eri tu dietro a tutto questo" "Ma che brutta cera! Cosa ti è successo? Ad Azkaban i Dissennatori non ti davano abbastanza da mangiare?" il tono sardonico di lui era ben mirato a generare una reazione in Severus, una reazione che non si sarebbe fatta attendere.  
"Invece vedo che tu stai benissimo brutta canaglia!" e sputando in faccia a Malfoy queste parole cercò di saltargli addosso… senza riuscirci però. Severus sentì un bruciante dolore alla schiena e , colto di sorpresa, si girò per affrontare il nuovo aggressore.  
"Vedo che stai facendo conoscenza con l'ultimo mangiamorte che si è aggregato a noi e con la sua specialissima frusta….. Manuel Cherris. Manuel, lui è Severus Piton" La rivelazione si abbattè sull'animo di Severus con il peso di un macigno. Improvvisamente tutti i pezzi del puzzle andarono a posto e il velo che copriva la verità si squarciò accecandolo. Il colpevole di tutte le sue disavventure era Malfoy… Era stato incastrato al Ministero,aveva subito la prigionia infamante di Azkaban e la sua dolcissima Silvie era morta.. tutto per colpa di Malfoy. Severus cercò la bacchetta per lanciare una maledizione senza perdono al biondo ma non la trovò "Ah, ah.. cerchi questa per caso?" La bacchetta gli era stata sottratta mentre cercava di strangolare Malfoy. Quante volte aveva insegnato ai propri allievi a non attaccare in preda all'ira? Tanti insegnamenti però non riuscirono a fermare la forza dell'odio che montava dentro di lui come una marea. La smorfia di scherno sul viso di Malfoy lo istigava a colpire… e così fece.  
"Ah, non si fa Severus. Ora ti devo punire perché tu capisca e non lo rifaccia più - il suo tono era quello che si usa per rimproverare i bambini molto piccoli – Crucio!" Il dolore della maledizione lo colpì a tradimento e una volta iniziato l'incantesimo, non riuscì più a schermare i propri pensieri in modo da resistere degnamente alla tortura. "Oh, il grande Severus Piton non riesce a resistere al dolore? Urla pure mio caro, nessuno ti potrebbe sentire.. o forse una sì" e detto questo con cattiveria alzò il telo che si trovava alla base del suo trono che nascondeva una donna. Libera dalla pezza incantata lei si sollevò a sedere rivelando la catena che portava intorno al collo, semi nascosta da ampie e fluenti onde di capelli ramati. Severus stava quasi per svenire quando la vide e in lei quasi riconobbe la sua Silvie. Ancora preda del dubbio si accasciò a terra svenuto e lì rimase. Lei tentò di raggiungerlo ma Malfoy la tirò per la catena ricordandole dolorosamente di essere una sua proprietà costretta a compiacerlo. "Bene mia piccola Silvie. La tortura del tuo uomo è iniziata. Non saprà mai se ti ha veramente vista oppure no e domani ripeteremo l'esperienza. Alla fine la sua mente provata cederà e tornerà al mio servizio pur di vederti viva e libera. Sei un'esca molto appetitosa, sai tesoro?" e cercò di baciarla. Le sue labbra erano fredde e dure, le facevano male fisicamente ma molto di più psicologicamente perché le ricordavano di un altro uomo che aveva saputo amarla prima nello spirito e poi nel corpo. Ora era costretta a sottostare alle voglie di Malfoy e ben presto aveva capito che era meglio non opporsi o la punizione sarebbe stata un'altra notte in balia dell'intero cerchio dei Mangiamorte… per lo meno lui era uno solo. Silvie era smagrita e pallida ma la vista di Severus, ridotto all'ombra di quello che era dalla prigione e dal dolore, la sbiancò ancora di più. Severus rappresentava l'ancora di salvezza per uscire da quell'incubo senza fine ma come fare ad avvertirlo che lei era viva? Come riuscire a scappare insieme e arrivare all'ingresso? Malfoy la trascinò con sé, in una sudicia stanzetta laterale e ancora una volta abusò di lei, profanando la sua dignità e il suo onore. Le ore passavano in fretta e presto fu mattina. Quando Malfoy si fu finalmente addormentato Silvie concentrò tutta se stessa nel cercare di mandare a Severus un messaggio telepatico; lei non era brava quanto suo marito ma forse sarebbe riuscita ad avvertirlo

UNA TENUE SPERANZA SI RIVELA UNA SOLIDA REALTA'

Severus era stato sbattuto in malo modo sulle pietre ammuffite di una cella ma alla fine riuscì a riprendersi. Il ricordo della donna legata lo tormentava, nei suoi incubi l'aveva rivista; lei gli aveva gridato che era viva e che lui doveva salvarla ma poteva essere la sua Silvie. No, di sicuro era un altro degli sporchi trucchi di Malfoy. Eppure, se anche ci fosse stata la minima possibilità di riavere sua moglie lui doveva tentare in qualche modo. Finalmente lucido capì l'errore fatto nel lasciarsi provocare da Malfoy come uno scolaretto alle prime armi e si ripromise di stare più attento in futuro. Nonostante la profonda debolezza riuscì ad aprire la porta senza l'ausilio della bacchetta ed a sopraffare la guardia con un veleno che teneva ben nascosto su di sé per le emergenze. Vestitosi con l'uniforme della guardia e presa la sua bacchetta iniziò a camminare a passo deciso lungo il corridoio sperando di trovare un'uscita . La zona era anche più labirintica dell'esterno e il mago faticò a ritrovare al strada tra scale, botole e corridoi ma, giunto al primo piano, udì un lieve rumore. Pareva provenire dalla fila di stanze davanti a lui così decise di investigare. Ne aprì alcune senza risultato ma alla fine, giunto all'ultima, si trovò davanti un essere umano infagottato con degli stracci e accasciato a terra.  
"No, ti supplico. Falla finita e basta. Non ce la faccio più" Il suono di quella voce risvegliò nel mago un ricordo che aveva seppellito nel profondo. Poteva essere veramente al voce di sua moglie? La donna che amava era veramente ancora viva? Preso dalla necessità di soddisfare quelle domande si inginocchiò accanto alla figura e le sollevò con delicatezza la testa. Due occhi spalancati, colmi di dolore e stanchezza lo fissavano; due pozze del colore del mare dopo al tempesta che tanto tempo prima lo avevano attirato verso quella stessa ragazza che ora piangeva ai suoi piedi.  
"Silvie?" disse in un sussurro, pauroso di rompere l'incantesimo e di vedersela svanire dalle braccia.  
"Severus?" La voce di lei era dolce come la ricordava e in quel momento fu sicuro di aver ritrovato il suo diletto amore.  
"Silvie, sei veramente tu o è uno dei trucchi di Malfoy?" "Sono io amore, sono io" L'animo di Severus era ancora troppo incredulo e, per non rischiare, decise di volere una prova. "Allora dimmi una cosa che sappiamo solo io e te" "Hai un neo a forma di saetta all'interno della coscia destra" "Amore!" e finalmente Severus ebbe la certezza che i miracoli esistevano permanete.  
"Amore, il mio cuore scoppia di felicità. Non credevo che ti avrei più rivisto. Quando Maloy mi ha liberato dal panno ho pensato che fosse un trucco ma poi mi ha spiegato il suo piano e ora so che è tutto vero. " la voce di Silvie era tremendamente affaticata ma il mago non poteva permetterle di riposare. Ora che erano insieme dovevano assolutamente trovare il modo di uscire vivi. Il sonno che aveva fatto, per quanto scomodo a causa della pietre del pavimento, era servito a rafforzare i suoi poteri magici e quindi avrebbero potuto cercare di scappare da quella terribile prigione con qualche posisbilità di successo. Severus si alzò e tese una mano per aiutarla a fare lo stesso ma la smorfia di sofferenza che si delineò sul suo viso gli fece capire che le sue condizioni erano ben peggiori di quanto avesse supposto.  
Con infinita delicatezza il mago le sollevò quanto era rimasto della tunica e man mano che scopriva quel corpo che tanto amava inorridiva alla vista dell'operato dei mangiamorte. Sapeva bene ciò che era consuetudine fare agli Auror e alle donne ma non avrebbe mai immaginato un sadismo simile. A quanto gli era dato capire Silvie era stata profanata da quasi tutto il Cerchio e aveva dovuto sottostare alle sgradite attenzioni di Malfoy per tutto il resto del tempo. Sull'addome era piena di tagli e lividi mentre la schiena era solcata da segni probabilmente di frusta. Molte ferite non erano state medicate e si stavano infettando: erano di un malsano colore scuro e su alcune c'era del pus. Era ovvio che la maga era allo stremo delle forze e per di più aveva entrambe le caviglie rotte. Il cuore del mago quasi non resistette a tale scempio ma seppe farsi forza per aiutare Silvie meglio che poteva. Con la bacchetta toccò le ustioni e i tagli e li fece richiudere, poi passò alle caviglie che riuscì a steccare ma non tentò di fare altro visto che non era bravo come Madama Chips per quel genere di cose. Presala tra le sue braccia si accorse che Silvie pesava quanto un uccellino...Era molto dimagrita ma il fiotto di calore che generò in lui era inequivocabile. Ora aveva di nuovo un motivo per vivere e gli sembrava di poter fare tutto. La rabbia e la disperazione erano svaniti per far posto alla gioia di avere di nuovo vicina a sé la sua adorata moglie.

LA FUGA

Cercando di fare il più piano possibile Severus uscì nel corridoio tenendo Silvie in braccio e prese a camminare lungo i labirintici corridoi. Per fortuna il mago aveva buona memoria e riuscì a ricordare la strada per uscire dalla segrete e tornare in superficie. Dopo molto girovagare i due si ritrovarono nella stanza del trono dove Piton aveva incontrato Malfoy la prima volta e Severus si concesse un sospiro di sollievo: dopo tutto forse potevano veramente uscirne vivi. Purtroppo aveva parlato troppo presto; infatti non fece che un passo all'interno della sala che venne avvolto dalla sensazione di essere spiato da una presenza malvagia. Posata Silvie a terra dietro ad un divano che era presente Severus si alzò e, raccolte le poche forze che gli restavano disse "Avanti Malfoy, so che sei qui. Mostrati se sei abbastanza uomo da affrontarmi a viso aperto" Ci fu un lampo di luce verde e il mago biondo apparve seduto mollemente di traverso sul trono in mezzo alla stanza. "Uh, ma cosa abbiamo qui…. Vedo che non ho perso la mano nell'intuire le tue mosse Severus… Era così semplice capire che non avresti resistito alla possibilità anche remota che la tua donna fosse viva… Dopo tutto è bastato poco per far credere a te e a quello sciocco di Silente che la mia schiava era morta…" "Lei non è la tua schiava, Malfoy – e la sua voce trasudava veleno – e presto, molto presto capirai il tuo errore" "Bene, vedo che siamo più calmi adesso… Dopo tutto che potevo aspettarmi dal leccapiedi di Silente. Pensavo avresti avuto il fegato di sfidarmi per vendicare la tua donna ma a quanto pare non hai niente da offrirle" Severus stentava sempre di più a trattenere l'ira ma sapeva che, per il bene di Silvie, doveva capire chi c'era dietro alla faccenda prima di poterla sistemare per sempre. "Tu invece cosa hai da darle? Una vita di schiavitù? Da quando Malfoy senior ha il coraggio delle proprie azioni e si accolla le proprie responsabilità? Era comodo quando vivevi all'ombra di Voldemort…" "Beh, tutti cambiamo. Tu sei diventato un debole, e io sono diventato il più forte. Dopo la fine dell'Oscuro i Mangiamorte hanno capito che dovevo essere io a guidarli… ed eccomi qui" "Come al solito… Ti nascondi dietro le vesti degli altri. Credi che sia tanto cieco da non aver notato che l'intero cerchio è in questa stanza pronto a sgozzarmi dietro quei pesanti pannelli di legno? Non sono così stupido" Lo sguardo del mago biondo tradì un minimo di rabbia per essere stato scoperto ma presto riprese il controllo e continuò la schermaglia verbale con il mortale nemico.  
"E dimmi, lord Malfoy…. Se mi hai incastrato ci deve pur essere un motivo… vero? Forse hai capito che sono il migliore e che hai bisogno di una persona che sappia riconoscere la radice di rabarbaro dai fegati di rana al contrario di una mia certa conoscenza?" continuò Severus facendo cenno alla difficoltà di Malfoy in pozioni.  
"Sogni.. I miei propositi erano molto diversi. Dopo tutto non sei così importante ma avrebbe soddisfatto il mio ego poter finalmente avere un duello leale e batterti." "Mi pare che all'epoca di Voldemort ci siamo battuti spesso per addestramento e ho sempre vinto" "Perché baravi! Ora invece non potrai fare niente di tutto questo! Un duello nero alla pari. O una vita da mangiamorte al mio servizio!" "Ma io che ci guadagno? Se riesco a sconfiggerti di sicuro verrei ucciso dal resto del cerchio" "Hai la mia parola che non interverranno. E tanto per darti una garanzia in più il duello avverrà fuori dalla montagna, in un pianoro pochi metri più in alto di qui. Se vincerai tu e la tua donna potrete andarvene" "E se perderò perderò la vita. I duelli neri sono sempre all'ultimo sangue, vero?" "Vero. Qual è la tua risposta?" "Non ho scelta. Accetto. " "Allora vieni con me. Vlad, trasporta la signorina" "Non è necessario Malfoy. Ci penso io" "Come preferisci" Severus si avvicinò all'angolo dove si era rifugiata Silvie e con infinita attenzione la sollevò tra le forti braccia. Sotto la stoffa leggera e strappata poteva avvertire il cuore dell'amata che batteva forte come quello di un uccellino impaurito; per cercare di farle coraggio le sistemò il viso contro la spalla e durante il tragitto i due riuscirono a scambiarsi qualche parola che fu di conforto ad entrambi.  
"Amore, ho tanta paura. Malfoy… è potente e tu non hai nemmeno la tua bacchetta…." "Era l'unica scelta che potessi fare. Tu sei la mia vita e non avrei sopportato l'idea di lasciarti nelle loro mani. Stai tranquilla, riuscirò a cavarmela." "So che sei potente, ma il mio cuore non può fare a meno di tremare per te. Se il mio solo e unico amore… non sopporterei di perderti" e una lucida lacrima le colò lungo la guancia sporca.  
"Asciuga quelle lacrime amore, non è ancora detta l'ultima parola. Però voglio che tu faccia una cosa per me. Se dovesse succedermi qualche cosa… "No, non voglio sentirlo" "… ascoltami. Se dovesse succedermi qualche cosa voglio lasciarti la possibilità di avere una morte veloce e indolore, ben diversa da quella che ti riserverebbero. In bocca, attaccata ad un dente, ho una pillola di un veleno potentissimo. Sono riuscito a staccarla dalla sua sede e voglio darla a te. Quando ti appoggerò a terra ti bacerò sulla bocca e te la passerò." "… va bene. Però fa in modo che non ne abbia bisogno" "Certo" Dopo pochi minuti il gruppo arrivò in cima e Severus si ritrovò in un pianoro accidentato, pieno di rocce e antiche rovine e per di più c'era un profondo burrone da un lato. Il terreno era l'ideale per un duello e tutti gli elementi dovevano essere considerati alla luce della strategia da utilizzare per vincere.

IL DUELLO

I due maghi si misero di fronte e il giudice dichiarò aperto il duello nero. La fine del combattimento sarebbe giunta solo con la morte di uno dei due contendenti. Bacchetta in pugno Severus iniziò a girare cautamente intorno a Malfoy per studiarlo e altrettanto fece l'altro. Dopo neanche un minuto Severus intravide uno scatto a sinistra dell'avversario che cercava di colpirlo al fianco con uno schiantesimi e riuscì a pararlo per un pelo. Veloce come un gatto Piton si lanciò verso un mucchio di grossi massi che fece cadere contro Malfoy con un potente incantesimo. Il biondo fuggì in tempo e prese a bombardare Severus con schiantesimi ed incantesimi oscuri. Piton sembrava non essere particolarmente in difficoltà nel respingerli quando, indietreggiando verso un cumulo di rovine, inavvertitamente calpestò un serpente nascosto nell'erba alta e quello in risposta lo morse. Un dolore lancinante gli attraversò la gamba e gli impedì di parare l'ultimo incantesimo di Malfoy che lo raggiunse alla spalla destra rendendo inutilizzabile la mano. Fortunatamente Severus aveva trascorso molti mesi ad addestrarsi al bio-controllo prima di tornare a fare il doppio gioco con Voldemort e quindi potè rallentare la circolazione del sangue e gli effetti del veleno. Come aveva sospettato non si trattava di un serpente particolarmente velenoso ma alla fine il morso lo avrebbe rallentato dando a Malfoy la possibilità di finirlo. Il duello continuava ad un ritmo estenuante e Severus era sempre più debole ed in difficoltà; ormai aveva bisogno di tutta la sua concentrazione per difendersi dagli attacchi del nemico e non riusciva a scorgere una possibilità per porre velocemente termine al combattimento. Anche Malfoy aveva risentito del lungo dispendio di energie e delle ferite ricevute e, per porre fine alla vita di Severus decise di tentare una strategia piuttosto azzardata. Senza farsi accorgere dall'altro, il mago biondo iniziò ad indietreggiare verso la zona del precipizio con l'intenzione di farvi precipitare l'avversario. Intanto Silvie seguiva gli eventi col cuore colmo di angoscia insieme all'arbitro e ad altri due mangiamorte. La giovane era stata deposta a terra non molto lontana dal burrone e da quella posizione fu in grado di fare da spettatrice agli ultimi momenti del duello. Severus sembrava sempre più debole agli occhi della giovane e ben presto Malfoy ebbe il sopravvento su di lui; dimenticata la bacchetta sfruttò il suo migliore stato di salute per spingerlo violentemente contro un grande masso facendolo restare senza fiato e poi riuscì a spingerlo sull'orlo del precipizio. Severus lottava con tutte le sue forze ma ormai il veleno si stava espandendo e i suoi muscoli diventavano sempre più deboli, era stanco e voleva dormire…. La stanchezza aveva un che di doloroso tanto che alla fine il mago si arrese, solo per un istante, ma bastò al biondo per riuscire a spingerlo nel burrone. Quando Silvie assistette impotente alla scena sentì come se qualche cosa le si fosse squarciato nel petto e un gran senso di calore la avvolse. Una luce potente e rossa dalle sue dita si protese fino al corpo esanime di Severus che giaceva scomposto in fondo alla scarpata. L'unico pensiero che occupava la mente della maga era di salvare il suo uomo e in qualche modo ci riuscì; la luce rossa fece da ponte tra le loro menti e Silvie riuscì ad infondere nel marito un po' della sua, già scarsa, energia. Il collegamento durò solo un attimo ma si rivelò portentosamente sufficiente per salvare Severus da una morte certa. Silvie, spossata dalla perdita di energia, cedette all'incoscienza e cadde svenuta in terra proprio mentre Severus si rialzava, pronto a mettere fine alla malvagia vita di Malfoy. "Avanti Malfoy, vieni avanti e facciamola finita" disse ansimando un poco.  
"Ma dove vuoi andare? Sei ridotto male, sembri uno straccio nonostante l'intervento di quella donna… In ginocchio e chiedi grazia…e allora forse ti riserverò una morte misericordiosa" "Mai!" Severus raccolse le ultime forze rimastegli, trasse da uno stivale un piccolo pugnale e si slanciò contro il biondo che aveva commesso il terribile errore di deriderlo. La piccola lama colse alla sprovvista Malfoy e riuscì a spaccargli il cuore. Fu una morte troppo rapida per una canaglia del genere ma per il momento l'unica idea nella mente di Severus era la moglie. I mangiamorte avevano stranamente mantenuto la parola data e se ne erano andati e per il mago non fu difficile localizzare la figuretta sdraiata sull'erba che apparteneva alla donna che aveva amato più di ogni altra. Trovatala svenuta e quasi morta per lo sforzo, il cuore di Severus non resse alla pena e, dimentico delle proprie condizioni tutt'altro che rosee, cadde in ginocchio cullandosi in grembo il volto della bellissima moglie. Fortunatamente al castello Albus Silente era rimasto vigile e aveva sorvegliato l'andamento del duello con grande attenzione; egli infatti sapeva che Severus era uno dei pochissimi ad essere un valido avversario per Malfoy e poi era giusto che potesse vendicarsi. Fortunatamente la zona del pianoro era sufficientemente al di fuori dall'aura oscura per permettere agli elfi del bosco di spiare gli eventi da lontano e il coraggioso Bulwaif si fece avanti appena i mangiamorte si ritirarono all'interno della caverna. Entrambi i maghi erano allo stremo delle forze e le emorragie di Severus stavano riprendendo a sanguinare copiosamente ma gli elfi erano saggi guaritori e riuscirono a stabilizzare le loro condizioni grazie a piante medicamentose ed unguenti. Con una certa fatica riuscirono a trasportare entrambi ai piedi della montagna e poi ad Hogwarts dove finalmente Albus e gli altri poterono portarli in infermeria per essere adeguatamente curati. Le condizioni di Silvie non erano particolarmente gravi e con un lungo riposo tutto si sarebbe risolto nel migliore dei modi; al contrario le condizioni di Severus erano critiche visto che il serpente che lo aveva morso era un figlio di Naigini e, come tale, dotato di un veleno potentissimo. La prima cosa da fare fu porre Severus in stasi magica riducendo al minimo i danni dell'avvelenamento e poi Albus e la Chips si riunirono in biblioteca per cercare una soluzione.

UNA CURA, UNA NOVITA' E FINALMENTE LA PACE

"Preside, credo che l'unica soluzione sia la pozione Scambia-sangue" "Lo credo anche io ma per farla è necessaria una porzione di sangue di fata e come sai è rarissimo e non ne abbiamo" "Veramente lo abbiamo, al massimo lo dovremo purificare. Deve sapere che quando ho curato le ferite di Silvie ho notato che molte erano già in via di guarigione o erano state richiuse con la magia di Severus, quindi perché è svenuta? Da quanto mi hanno detto gli elfi di Bulwaif quando il duello stava per terminare a favore di Malfoy Silvie ha fatto partire una scarica di energia verso il marito, energia rossa…" "Vuoi dire che è una fata del fuoco?Una custode delle fenici?" "Credo che per lo meno lo era la madre.. e probabilmente anche lei lo è. La pozione è complessa ma credo che se uniremo gli sforzi non sarà troppo difficile. A quanto c'è scritto qui se viene curata ininterrottamente si può realizzare in 36 ore e dovrebbe sostituire del tutto il sangue avvelenato di Severus con del sangue nuovo." "Bene, io direi di andare. Silvie si sveglierà solo tra ventiquattro ore con il sonnifero che le ho dato e quindi potremo iniziare con calma la preparazione. Andiamo!" Madama Chips e Albus lavorarono molto duramente per recuperare tutti gli strani e rari ingredienti utili alla pozione ma alla fine i loro sforzi furono ripagati dal profumo di menta e dal colore turchese intenso che erano la riprova della buona riuscita del liquido. L'ultimo ingrediente, che andava inserito prima di una bollitura ulteriore di dodici ore, era il sangue di una fata del fuoco e quindi i due maghi andarono a svegliare Silvie.  
"Silvie, svegliati mia cara. Abbiamo urgente bisogno di te" "Mmmmh, Preside. Che è successo?... O mio Dio, Severus è vivo?" "Sì, è in stasi. L'unica pozione che può salvarlo è la Scambia-Sangue ma l'ingrediente principale per portarla a termine è il sangue di una fata del fuoco e abbiamo ragione di credere che tu in qualche modo lo sia" "Io?" "Sì. Bulwaif ci ha raccontato del fascio di energia rossa che sei riuscita a spedire a Severus e che gli ha fornito la forza per vincere il duello nero; un incantesimo tale poteva essere evocato solo da una fata." "Ma come è possibile? Mia madre non mi ha mai detto nulla e a quanto ne so potrei esserlo solo se sono discendente di una fata" "C'è qualche possibilità che il tutto sia stato fatto solo per proteggerti. Le custodi delle fenici sono molto rare e probabilmente ti è stata negata la tua eredità per proteggerti dalle mire di lord Voldemort. Quando eri piccola non ti è mai capitato di riuscire a controllare il fuoco?" "Aspetta… una volta l'orlo della mia veste aveva preso fuoco a causa di una mia distrazione e desideravo tanto che si spegnesse visto che i miei genitori non c'erano. Non mi sono mai spiegata il motivo ma la stoffa si è spenta all'improvviso." "Appunto. A quanto pare sei una fata del fuoco. Quando hai visto tuo marito in pericolo di vita hai agito istintivamente e hai inviato una scarica di energia verso di lui per proteggerlo. Per essere completamente certi però bisognerebbe fare un piccolo test con l'aiuto di Fanny" Con un sonoro schiocco apparve la bella fenice di Albus che si avvicinò a Silvie e le saltò in grembo.  
"Fanny, per favore. Avrei bisogno di una tua lacrima." L'intelligente uccello avvicinò la testa alla mano del padrone e fece cadere nella mano aperta di Albus una grande goccia scintillante, emise un verso tremulo e scomparve lasciando sul letto di Silvie una piuma rossa e oro.  
Intanto Albus aveva raccolto la goccia con una pipetta e l'aveva messa in un bicchiere con dell'acqua normale per farla bere a Silvie.  
"Come sai le lacrime di fenice hanno poteri curativi per le ferite ma se vengono assunte da una custode dovrebbero rigenerarti e l'effetto dovrebbe visualizzarsi in una aura rosso fuoco intorno a te." "Faciamolo" e bevve il contenuto del bicchiere. Una smorfia di sorpresa fece capolino sul viso sudato della giovane ma ben presto il suo corpo venne avvolto da una calda luce rossa e la stessa Silvie parve gradire molto l'evento. L'effetto delle lacrime di Fanny durò pochi secondi ma alla fine la maga era visibilmente più forte e pronta a fare il possibile per aiutare il marito.  
"Beh,a quanto pare avevi ragione Albus. E' stato fantastico e ora mi sento molto più forte" "Bene, ne sono felice. Però ora dobbiamo prendere il sangue per terminare la pozione" L'operazione fu di brevissima durata e presto il paiolo fu pronto per la bollitura finale. Il liquido da turchese divenne lentamente rosso e alla fine sprigionava diverse scintille colorate che indicavano che era tutto pronto. La pozione venne portata a Severus dodici ore dopo e gli venne istillata tra le labbra senza svegliarlo. Per fare effetto sarebbero state necessarie almeno un paio d'ore quindi i maghi si accomodarono accanto al letto del malato per assisterlo e aspettare il risveglio. Come sperato Severus divenne pian piano sempre più pallido ma, dopo neanche un'ora riprese lentamente il suo colorito normale. Allo scadere delle due ore previste gli arti del mago iniziarono a muoversi, prima impercettibilmente e poi con sempre maggiore forza fino al suo risveglio.  
"Dove mi trovo?" Gli occhi di Severus erano lucidi pozzi neri e il suo corpo forte era ricoperto da una patina di sudore che indicava l'avvenuto ricambio di sangue.  
"Albus, Silvie! Venite, è sveglio!" Silvie, che era seduta in poltrona alla finestra della camera, si alzò e si avvicinò al letto del mago con un sorriso così smagliante da riempire di luce l'anima del marito.  
"Amore, Albus ce l'ha fatta! Sei vivo! Come ti senti"  
"Come se fossi passato su di un letto di brace ma solo la tua visione mi fa sentire...cough, cough! ... meglio"  
"Severus, sono felice di vederti sveglio!A quanto pare non ho perso il mio tocco" e sotto gli occhialini a mezza-luna gli occhi del mago espressero tutta la gioia nel vedere che l'amico stava fianlmente bene.  
"Mah, Albus.. non capisco...Come hai fatto"  
"Riposa, le risposte arriveranno ma non prima che tu abbia dormito almeno sei ore di fila.. mi sono spiegato"  
"Solo se Silvie potrà rimanere quì"  
"Ok. A dopO"  
Quando ALbus uscì dalla stanza Silvie si sedette al capezzale del mago e prese ad accarezzargli con dolcezza i lunghi capelli neri "Amore...come avete fatto?La pozione Scambia Sangue necessita di sangue di fata.. Io.. sono confuso, la mia testa non è lucida come al solito"  
"Shh! Riposa ora. Hai perso molte energie durante il duello e ora le devi recuperare"  
"Ma non riuscirò mai a dormire se continuerai a starmi così lontana!Se ti metti quì con me sotto le coperte prometto che farò il bravo e mi metterò a dormire"  
"Sei sicuro"  
"Non vorrei esserlo ma sono debole come un gattino quindi anche volendo potrei fare poco..." e nel dirlo sollevò le coperte per far distendere SIlvie nel suo abbraccio protettivo. La donna si accoccolò contro il fianco del marito e i due si addormentarono abbracciati e profondamente felici della reciproca vicinanza. Il sonno di Severus durò fino al mattino successivo quando venne svegliato da uno stuzzicante aroma di caffè e torta ma soprattutto dalla mancanza del familiare peso del corpo dell'amata. Silvie si aggirava per la stanza in camicia da notte e stava disponendo su un vassoio una ricca colazione per due che portò subito a Severus.  
"Ben svegliato dormiglione! Albus ha detto di scendere da lui subito dopo colazione perchè ha delle notizie da darci e credo che fosse molto contento delle mangia"  
Severus si servì con appetito della deliziosa torta al cioccolato e poi si vestì, non senza qualche dolore residuo dovuto alle molte ferite.  
Scesi in sala Grande i due trovarono Albus alle prese con un gruppo di maghi vestiti con l'uniforme della squadra speciale del Ministero e le peggiori paure di Severus tornarono a materializzarsi. "Albus, chi sono queste persone"  
"Silvie, Severus, è tutto a posto. Sono state mandate quì appena dopo il tuo ritorno e hanno già appurato quanto grande fosse stato l'errore fatto nei tuoi confronti"  
"Sì, il signor Preside ha ragione. Siamo stati mandati dal vice capo del Ministero della Magia e, in seguito agli eventi di questi ultimi giorni è stato appurato che lei non aveva colpe nell'omicidio della quì presente sig.Silvie Piton. Per questo motivo lei è completamente prosciolto dalle accuse e probabilmente, lo dico in via non ufficiale, potrebbe ricevere qualche encomio per aver smascherato il complotto di Lucius Malfoy e degli altri mangiamorte"  
Severus si sentiva scoppiare il cuore di felicità ma ancora mancava qualche cosa... da quando era tornato non gli avevano mai fatto vedere sua figlia.  
"Silvie, dovè Anijia"  
"Con la McGrannit... Andiamo"  
Proprio mentre Severus stava per varcare la soglia dell'ufficio della professoressa la porta si aprì e una bimbetta ne uscì correndo con un orsacchiotto in braccio. Anijia non vedeva il padre da molti giorni ormai, ma le cure attente della McGrannit e di Silente l'avevano aiutata a imparare a convivere con la perdita della madre fino al momento in cui Silvie si era ripresa del tutto grazie alle lacrime di Fanny e aveva potuto riabbracciare sua figlia. Anijia era scoppiata in lacrime di gioia e le due avevano trascorso motlo tempo insieme aspettando il risveglio del padre: "Non puoi andare da papà, piccola. Papà sta male e deve riposare. Rimani quì con gli zii e domani di sicuro papà starà molto meglio e potrà venire da te, ok?" Anijia era molto matura per la sua giovanissima età e aveva accettato senza porre troppi problemi o fare i capricci. Il giorno dopo, quando le era stato permesso di andare in infermeria a trovare il padre la piccola si era alzata di prima mattina e, appena possibile, aveva cercato di fuggire dalle cure della professoressa per andare a trovare Severus.  
"Piccola peste! Dove sei finita?" la voce della McGrannit risuonava nel corridoio proprio alle spalle di Anijia quando questa andò letteralmente a sbattere contro le gambe del padre. "Papà!Sei tornato!Sai, io volevo venire a trovarti ma non me lo hanno permesso!Perchè quella faccia?Non sei contento di vedermi"  
"Sì amore, è che sono immensamente felice di rivederti" gli occhi neri di Piton si stavano riempiendo di lacrime di gioia e cadde in ginocchio abbracciando la figlioletta.  
"Le mie bellisisme donne!Siete la mia ragione di vita!" e si rialzò con Anijia in braccio e Silvie al fianco.  
Mentre la McGrannit si asciugava una lacrimuccia con un lembo del fazzoletto entrò dal tetto una splendida civetta color panna con una busta rossa legata ad una zampa. "Papà, guarda! è stupenda!" Severus si volse a guardare e individuò l'uccello con un tuffo al cuore riconoscendo Roland, la civetta del capo della commisisone per l'attribuzione dell'ordine di Merlino scientifico.  
"Egregio signor Piton le scrivo per confermarle che il ricevimento per l'attirbuzione dei premi si svolgerà al ministero della Magia, distaccamento scientifico a Londra esattamente tra dieci giorni. La mattina alle ore nove verrà attivata la micropassaporta che le è stata recapitata con la presente. Augurandomi che stia bene le porgo le mie più sincere congraturazioni.

Prof William De Aubrey"

La felicità per i Piton era completa, ora non mancava che comprare gli abiti da cerimonia per tutti.  
Il giorno dopo Silvie, Anijia e la McGrannit si misero in cerca dell'abito per le due donne mentre ALbus aiutò Severus a trovare un completo elegante per la serata più importante della sua vita. Intanto i giorni passavano ma alla fine tutti trovarono ciò che stavano cercando. Silvie tornò a casa dall'ennesimo giro con un abito color carta da zucchero con gonna ampia, maniche di velo dello stesso colore e un corpetto aderente che lasciava una profonda e attraente scollatura. Come accessori c'erano delle scarpette dal tacco alto con fibbia d'argento lavorato e un pesnate mantello blu con alamari d'argento e ricami di serpenti intrecciati. Anijia ricevette in dono dagli zii un vestitino rosa con la gonna ricoperta da un generoso strato di tulle e le maniche a palloncino. Severus rimase a bocca aperta nel vederle sfilare altere e orgogliose davanti a lui e, per l'ennesima volta, si chiese cosa avesse fatto agli occhi di Dio per meritare una felicità tanto grande. Terminata la sfilata delle signore il mago si rifugiò in una camera adiacente per indossare lo splendido smocking nero che aveva comprato con l'aiuto di Albus. Silvie rimase meravigliata dall'effetto della stoffa morbida tagliata tanto stretta da sembrare una seconda pelle e dalla camicia di seta; nel taschino Severus aveva messo un fazzoletto bianco che la moglie riconobbe imemdiatamente : "Severus, ma lo hai ancora? Te l'ho donato tanto tempo fa"  
"Sì, ma è stato il primo regalo tuo e lo conserverò per sempre, come terrò dentro di me il ricordo di quando ti ho vista distesa a terra in prigione... E' stato come rinascere"  
"Ti amo!" e le loro albbra si fusero a suggellare un sentimento tanto forte da non poter essere spezzato se non dalla morte.

IL RICEVIMENTO

Londra era avvolta da un bel sole quando i tre maghi comparvero all'interno di un polveroso magazzino che doveva condurli alla sede del Ministero scientifico. All'interno Severus si rivolse ad un manichino mezzo rotto: "Siamo ospiti della cerimonia per i premi"  
"Bene.. impronta vocale riconosciuta. potete entrare"  
I Piton vennero accolti in una sala molto elegante e ben arredata dal professor De Aubrey che fece le congraturazioni all'abilissimo pozionista.  
"Signor Piton, sono più che felice di accoglierla al Ministero e le faccio le mie migliori congraturazioni per la pozione che vi ha meritato l'Ordine di Merlino. Al più presto inizieranno le sperimentazioni ufficiali e grazie a lei i nostri Auror saranno protetti. Avete fatto molto scalpore in ambiente scientifico, sapete? Si è fatto molto chiasso a causa del soggiorno ad Azkaban"  
Severus ebbe un moto di stizza per il tono in cui l'insinuazione era stata buttata nel discorso ma era il giorno più bello della sua vita dopo quello in cui aveva sposato Silvie e non aveva la minima voglia di vederselo rovinare. Con garbo i tre si allontanarono e la giovane moglie con la figlia si separarono da Severus per prendere posto sulle poltroncine in prima fila. Il mago era molto nervoso all'idea di tenere un piccolo discorso in pubblico sugli effetti della pozione anti-cruciatus ma gli occhi della moglie e della figlia che seguivano ogni suo movimento gli infusero la forza necessaria. Salito sul podio per primo il brusio degli invitati si interruppe subito e tutti gli occhi si fissarono sulla figuara alta e muscolosa che, dietro il leggio, aveva inziato ad introdurre gli effetti della pozione anti-cruciatus. Il discorso fu breve ma esauriente e alla fine tutti si alzarono per applaudire il relatore.  
"Grazie, signor Piton. Il suo discorso è stato molto esauriente e la reazione della platea è indicativa dell'importanza della sua scoperta. E ora... è con enorme piacere che le conferisco l'Ordine scientifico di Merlino, prima classe. E mi è stato anche dato l'incarico di consegnarvi l'Ordine di Merlino di prima classe per aver scoperto e debellato i Mangiamorte di Lucius Malfoy. " e detto questo De Aubrey prese da un vassoio le due medaglie e le mise al collo del mago che stentava a credere all'accaduto. Per la seconda volta nella sua vita Severus provò una felicità tanto intensa da non poter nemmeno essere descritta... "L'Ordine di Merlino! Dopo tanti anni di studio finalmente mi hanno dato l'Ordine di Merlino!" e, pensando queste cose, si girò verso la sposa e impulsivamente la prese tra le braccia e la baciò con passione. Tutti applaudirono freneticamente ma i due non si accorgevano più di ciò che li circondava, erano solo un uomo e una donna, innamorati... e tanto bastava a entrambi. Il resto della cerimonia si svolse molto lentamente con la premiazione di altri quattro maghi ma alla fine i Piton poterono tornare a Hogwarts, stanchi e completamente felici. Anijia si era divertita molto a Londra e aveva potuto visitare Mielandia prima di tornare a casa, e aveva fatto i dovuti acquisti di caramelle e dolciumi assortiti. Silvie mise a letto la bambina nella stanza del loro splendido appartamento e si diresse verso il guardaroba per indossare qualche cosa di più pratico e adatto alle circostanze. Anche Severus era riuscito a rinfrescarsi e si era sdraiato nel lettone in attesa della moglie. Silvie fece capolino dalla stanza da bagno con una camicia da notte di seta blu, lunga fino ai piedi ed ornata di pizzo d'argento sull'orlo e sulla scollatura. "Amore, sei una visione talmente bella che ho quasi paura che sia tutto un sogno"  
"Ohhh, non sono un sogno. Sono veramente quì amore mio..." e si sdraiò al fianco del marito sotto le coperte inizando ad accarezzargli dolcemente il petto con le lunghe dita affusolate.  
"Beh, visto che sei così intrapendente... Avrei un suggerimento" e prese la donan tra le braccia mettendosela sopra.  
"E quale sarebbe"  
"E se dessimo un fratellino o una sorellina ad Anijia"  
"Ottima idea.." e le labbra di Severus si accostarono a quelle di Silvie in un bacio foriero di promesse per l'avvenire. Forse la sorte l'aveva sottoposto a prove dolorose ma la luce di gioia che vedeva neglio occhi della sua donna lo ripagava ampiamente di tutto. Finalmente era di nuovo a casa! 


End file.
